Chiisai Omocha
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, alors que Gin es encore le Vice-Capitaine d'Aizen, il voit une nouvelle recrut qu'il es bien décidé à avoir ... Mais, Aizen laissera t il faire ?


**Couples : **Gin X Kira

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **(J'ai l'impression de ne faure que ça moi ...)

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci es le One-Shoot ... Dédier à _Saitou-Saruwatari _! ... En fait, pour la petite histoire, on a fait un paris et celle qui perdait devait faire un OS ! Donc, voilà voilà ... Bah quoi ? Vous connaissiez pas ça, les paris entre auteur ? Bah voilà, on a lancé une nouvelle mode ! MOA HA HA !

Attention : Cette fic ce passe longtemps avant le début de Bleach ! Alors que Gin es encore le Vice-Capitaine d'Aizen et que le trio, Hinamori, Kira et Abarai viennent juste de finir leurs études et vont entré dans le division.

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres, une journée où il ne se passait absolument rien et où Gin ne put s'empêché de baillé tellement cette journée avait quelque chose de partiuclièrement ennuyante. Il sentit sur lui le regard réprobrateur d'Aizen qui ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que l'albinos se laissé autant aller devant les nouvelles recrut. Y pouvait il quelque chose, lui, s'il les trouvait tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres ?

Gin décida de battre en retraitre et observa les nouvelles recrues auquels le brun faisait un joli petit discours de bienvenus et tout ce qui va avec pour se les foutres dans la poche. Il reconnut la petite fille à couette et se demanda pourquoi elle semblait si nerveuse ... Quand à ses deux voisins ... Ho mon dieu ... Tout compte fait, ils n'étaient pas si ennuyant que ça ses petits !

La petite réunions fut vite fini, pour son plus grand bonheur, et alors que le Capitaine passé à coté de lui, Gin voulut se soustraire à sa surveillance. Il ne réussit qu'a faire une dizaine de mètres ...

- Vice-Capitaine Ichimaru ? Appella Aizen sur un ton légèrement menaçant. Où allez-vous ?

- Nous avions quelque chose à faire ? Demanda innocament l'argenté en se tournant vers son supérieur.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous ayons des choses à faire. Constata le brun avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Gin soupira et décida de suivre son supérieur à contre coeur, mais sans pour autant abandonner son envie. Son regard se porta tout naturellement vers le trio qui semblait être devenus inséparable. Ce ne serait donc pas si simple que ça de pouvoir mettre la mains sur le blond ? Quoi qu'en étant Vice Capitaine, il trouverait toujours un moyen d'être seul a seul avec lui.

Ils entrèrent dans les bureaux qu'ils partagaient tout deux et l'argenté fit sa petite moue un peu déçus, mais résolut à obeir au doigts et à l'oeil de son supérieur. Celui ci l'écarter de devant la porte pour la faire glisser, les enfermants tout deux dans la petite pièce et Gin se demanda s'il n'était pas dans une situation critique. Cela sembla se confirmer lorsqu'Aizen le poussa contre le mur, retirant ses lunettes avant de l'emprisonner de ses deux bras.

- Je présume que tu a trouvé un de ses messieurs à ton goûts ? Nota t il avec ironie.

- Suis-je donc un livre ouvert pour vous, Capitaine Aizen ? Demanda avec autant d'ironie le subalterne.

- Disons que le changement de réaction à était bien trop grande pour ne pas noter celà. Avoua franchement le brun. Au début, tu t'ennuyait alors qu'à la fin, tu semblait comploté ! N'oublie pas que nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer et si on te soupçonne d'harcellement, tu ne risque pas d'être promu Capitaine ...

- Ho, alors, si on ne m'accuse de rien, est ce que je peu harcelé quelqu'un ? Demanda subtilement l'argenté.

- Si tu fait échouer mes plans, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, Gin ! ...

Aizen s'écarta de lui, remettant ses lunettes en place et la menace était passé : Gin ne tenterait rien, n'ayant aucune envie qu'on le soupçonne de quoi que se soit, il pourrait toujours tenté après sa nomination et après avoir put faire en sorte que ce jeune garçon ne risque pas de le dénoncer. L'argenté soupira et alla s'installé devant son bureau, se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas choisi le meilleur des supérieurs.

Il dut faire les rapports surlesquels il avait prit du retard et décida qu'il allait lui aussi embêté le brun, mais avec plus de subtilité tout de même : il soupirait souvent et fit expré de faire trop chaud le thé d'Aizen lorsque celui ci lui en demanda un, cela sembla plus amusé le brun qu'autre chose, pour son plus grand damne.

- Je reviens. Annonça a un moment le brun en se levant, prenant des dossiers dans ses mains. Tâche d'être là lorsque je reviendrais.

En claire, s'il bougait, il était mort ! Gin sourit à son supérieur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien comprit la situation et lorsqu'Aizen sortit enfin de la pièce, l'idée de lui désobeir ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, bien concient qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de survivre face à cet être ! Il continua donc d'écrire, faisant en sorte que son rapport soit irréprochable. Si Aizen ne voulait pas qu'on le remarque par ses aneries, il accepterait qu'on le remarque pour ses grandes compétences.

Quelqu'un frappa presque timidement à la porte et l'argenté releva le regard. Le choc fut plutôt grand : c'était le petit blond qui était là ! Celui qu'un jour, Aizen et lui avait sauvé d'un mort un peu trop prématurer ... Un de ceux que le brun avait choisi comme pion pour son plan et celui là même qui avait attiré toute son attention. Il était là et il n'avait même pas le droit de le touché.

- Le Capitaine Aizen m'a demandé de vous donnez ceci. Déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant un dossier.

Cela était de plus en plus étonnant : l'argenté reconnaissait parfaitement se dossier, c'était celui que son supérieur avait emmené avec lui. Etait ce un moyen de le tester pour voir s'il céderait à ses envies pervers où bien ...

Prenant le dossier, il sourit au jeune homme et l'ouvrant ... Bingo ! Aizen lui servait le jeune homme sur un plateau ! Un sourire pervers apparus sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il relissait le message "Fait en sorte qu'il ne dise rien" ... Si cela se trouvait, le brun était revenus dans la pièce ? Non, il n'avait pas encore utiliser le Shikai de Kyoka Shuigetsu devant les nouvelles recrus ... Donc, il était à lui ...

S'il ne lui laissait pas le temps de repartir, tout du moins ! Il leva son regard vers le jeune ... Il semblait être du genre très influensable, s'il se souvenait bien, Aizen lui avait dit qu'il le voyait comme un garçon replier sur lui même et qui ne se ferait sans doute pas plus d'ami que ceux qu'il avait déjà ...

- Merci beaucoup ... Commença l'argenté en ayant l'aire un peu mal à l'aise.

- Kira, Kira Izuru ! Annonça nerveusement le blond. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Ichimaru-Sama !

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, Kira-Sama.

Le blond s'inclina légèrement et fit volt face ... Ce garçon ... Son comportement laissait clairement sous entendre qu'il était impressionné par Gin et ça, il s'en était bien rendus compte ... Etait ce à cause de ça qu'Aizen le lui avait envoyé sur un plateau ? Le tout était de bien prendre garde de ne pas lui donnait envie de se plaindre ...

- Kira-Sama ? Appella l'argenté.

Le blond c'était tourné vers lui et à voir son visage, ses joues légèrement rosie, oui, il ne lui était pas indifférent ...

- Comment me trouve tu, Kira-Sama ? Demanda t il.

- Je ne comprend pas la question. Répliqua le blond, rougissant un peu plus.

- Je me demandais si j'étais ton genre d'homme ...

La mains du pauvre garçon se contactra sur son kimono, resserrant le tissus ... Trop directe ? Non, au contraire, ce garçon semblait ... Masochiste et plus l'argenté le découvrait et plus il s'en rendait compte. Le blond aimait la douleur et la souffrance, qu'elle soit physique où moral, il aimait se trouvé à terre ...

- Désolé, Kira-Sama, je ne voulais pas te géner. Assura Gin en secouant les mains devant lui. Je suis peut être un peu trop directe pour toi, non ?

Gin se releva de sa chaise, faisant le tour de son bureau pour arrivé en face du jeune garçon, celui ci n'avait pas même bouger d'un pouce. Il attrappa son visage dans ses mains.

- Ou peut être pas asser ? Dit il en souriant de façon très perverse.

Et il scella leurs lèvres sans la moindre pudeur, glissant sa langue sur les lèvres du garçon qui bougea enfin, sursautant et s'écartant dans la seconde. Il paraissait extrémement géner et mit même son bras devant sa bouche, l'aire particulièrement géné et choqué ...

Gin fit comme si de rien était et retourna s'installer derrière le burreau, son regard se posant sur le jeune homme ... Il décida de ne pas dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, son regard brillant de perversion, son sourire plein de sadisme ... Il en était sûr : ce jeune homme aimait cette situation ...

- Dit moi, Kira-Sama, suis-je le genre d'homme que tu aime ? Demanda t il d'une voie mielleuse. Si oui, ferme la porte, s'il te plait ... Et vient par ici ...

Le blond écarquilla les yeux qui reprirent rapidement une forme normal ... Quoi qu'il lui fasse, Kira ne dirait rien ... Par ce qu'il aimerait ce qui arriverait ...

Il ne tarda pas à bouger, se tournant vers la porte et la faisant glisser pour la refermée ... Il était toujours là et Gin jubilait intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il avait là un magnfique petit jouet ! Il allait le gardé ... On ne trouvait que rarement de telle personne dans sa vie ! Des personnes qui n'hésitent pas à fermer la porte et a s'avançait droit vers leurs bourreaux, comme ce qu'il faisait en cet instant ...

- Et moi, suis-je réellement votre genre d'homme ? Demanda nerveusement le petit Kira.

Gin tappota la place à coté de lui, indiquant au blond de s'assoir. Le garçon hésita quelques instants avant de s'assoir. Il n'avait donc aucune peur ? Peur d'être user et jeter juste après ? Ou d'être violé et abandonner ici même ? Non ... Ce garçon était donc ... Réellement intéressant ...

Lui aggripant le menton, il releva le visage du blond pour l'examiné avec soin ... Il laissa sa mains glisser, frollant la gorge et la laissant s'initié sur la partie visible de son torse et sentit un frisson parcourire Kira ...

- Je ne sais pas encore. Soupira l'argenté. Tu es très beau et très intéressant ... Mais, je n'aime pas les garçons trop inactifs ...

Le jeune homme resta immobile quelques instants, hésitant encore ... Mais encore une foi, il ne tarda pas à bouger, approchant de lui même ses mains vers le obi de son hakama, le desserrant d'une mains hésitante ... Ho, il allait donc aller jusque là ? Le sourire de l'argenté s'aggrandit d'avantage, Kira était étonnant et il était claire qu'il n'allait pas s'en lasser de celui la là, pas avant un moment, tout du moins.

Sentir les mains du blond s'occupé de lui fut très plaisant, comme quoi, même les Vice-Capitaine pouvaient être tout puissant ! Son membre fut libérer et les mains continuèrent de s'occupé de son cas, le faisant frissonner bien malgrès lui. Gin décida de s'installer avec plus d'aise, s'appuyant avec ses coudes contres le bureau et il sentit bientôt des lèvres englobé son membre ...

- Kira-Sama ... Soupira t il.

Il sentit le jeune Shinigami resserrer ses lèvres sur son membre et rejetta la tête en arrière, ne regrettant absolument pas de s'être mis dans cette situation : n'importe qui pouvait rentré dans cette pièce et tout le monde se tournerait des films ... Kira n'était encore qu'une homme quelconque et lui, Gin, il commençait à être craint par tout un tas de monde, mais qu'importe ... Il se sentait heureu en cet instant ... Heureux d'avoir trouvé un jouet ...

Ouvrant à demi les yeux, il les posa sur le jeune homme qui n'était clairement pas un novice dans ce genre de traitement : il avait de lui même ouvert son hakama et, d'après les pressions qu'il ressentait sur son sexe, il était belle et bien entrain de se préparer ...

- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller aussi loin, dès la première foi ? Demanda chaudement l'argenté.

Le garçon relâcha son membre, le faisant soupirer de fustration, et il se releva pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il ressemblait à un de ses petits chien battus et abandonner qui cherchent déséspérément un nouveau maître qui prendrait soin de lui et cela donna vraiment envie à Gin de l'adopter ...

- Je ne suis pas inactifs ... Murmura t il sur un ton déséspérer. Je ne ...

L'argenté posa un doigts contre la bouche du blond, caressant délicatement les lèvres, il lui attrappa le menton pour le forcé à approché et l'embrassa une nouvelle foi, mais cette foi, plutôt que de fuir, le pauvre blond entre ouvrit ses lèvres, laissant la langue de l'albinos entré dans sa bouche. Il ne tarda pas a venir taquiner sa langue, la tentant et la taquinant. Kira ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, sa langue se montrant très peu pudique, bien sûr ... Et Gin laissa ses mains glisser sur les fesses en parti dévoilé du blond, les caressant délicatement tandis que leurs baissés devenait de plus en plus passionnel.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent tandis que ses doigts glisser sur l'antre du jeune homme, la caressant délicatement et il entendit un gémissement contre son oreille ... Il était parfaitement près à se laissé aller, semblait il ... Il sentit le jeune homme se mouvoir et le relâcha, le regardant se relevé pour le voir retiré son hakama et son kimono. Le fait de se retrouvé nut devant le Vice-Capitaine sembla géné le pauvre garçon, ou bien était ce le plaisir qui lui rougissait les joues de la sorte ?

Le blond se baissa, l'argenté posa ses mains sur sa taille, l'attirant plus encore contre lui, laissant ses mains jusqu'aux fesses qu'il convoitait réellement en cet instant. Kira sembla prendre les choses en mains et se plaça au dessus du sexe de l'albinos, prenant son membre entre ses mains pour le guidé jusqu'à son intimité et Gin eu juste le temps de se demandé si le garçon était réellement près qu'il sentait le blond se glissé sur la verge dresser ... C'était bon ... Très bon ...

- Tu es très serrer ... Avoua t il franchement. J'aime ça ...

L'argenté laissa sa mains glisser sur le sexe du blond, le caressant pour essayé de le détendre, mais en réalité, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que le petit Kira était habitué à ce genre de traitement et cela se confirma lorsque le sexe de Gin fut entièrement en lui : il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à se mouvoir, lâchant des gémissements plaisant pour les oreilles de l'albinos qui souriait largement ... Bénissant Aizen de lui avoir fait un telle cadeau ... Il était splendide ... Oui, vraiment magnifique ...

Se penchant, il embrassa la gorge de Kira, s'amusant à la lécher la peau, il ne fut cependant pas idiot au point de la succé et la marqué, il n'avait pas envie de tomber dans un piège quelconque du petit blond ... Il le caressa avec plus de vigueur alors que le jeune homme s'empaller de plus en plus rapidement sur son membre. Il était trop doué pour n'être qu'une simple passade ! Il le voulait ... Il le voulait pour lui seul ... Et il l'aurait pour lui seul, comme en cet instant !

Il arriva à la jouissance un peu trop rapidement, l'idée d'avoir à porter de mains un telle spécimen, c'était tellement exitant ... Si docil et si actif à la foi ... D'où sortait il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était heureu de l'avoir trouvé et ... Surtout, il était heureu qu'Aizen lui ai permis de l'avoir ... Izuru aussi se libéra sur leurs deux ventres et il se laissa retomber contre son torse. Ho oui, il était vraiment heureu d'avoir trouver un telle jouet ...

- Tu a étés parfait, Kira-Sama. Assura l'argenté, glissant une mains dans ses cheveux. J'éspére que je l'ai étés ...

- Vice-Capitaine Ichimaru. Murmura le jeune homme en se relevant, le regardant de façon très troublée.

Il caressa délicatement la joue du garçon, le regardant tendrement qui contraster énormement avec son sourire de pervers ...

- Qu'est ce que ... Lâcha une voix étonner et choquer.

Il reconnut tout de suite la voix, c'était celle d'Aizen ... Haussant les sourcils, l'argenté se tourna vers son supérieur et fut étonné de le voir avec un aire aussi choquer. Il referma la porte avec précipitation et les observa tour à tour ... Oula, cela sentait l'embrouille a plein nez ou bien était ce une nouvelle "manipulation" qu'Aizen oppérer là ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était pas sympa de ne pas lui en avoir parler !

Kira se retira avec précipitation et récupéra ses vêtement pour cacher sa nuditée, rouge de honte et Gin aussi décida de se rabiller, il se dit qu'il devrait trouver un moyen d'effacer la semence sur son kimono et en conclus qu'il devrait plutôt le jetter.

- Qu'avez vous faire, Ichimaru-Sama ? Lâcha sur un ton menaçant le brun, faisant se haussé d'avantage les sourcils de l'argenté.

- Capitaine Aizen ... Soufla Gin incertain.

- Qui croyez vous être pour pouvoir abuser de la sorte de votre rang pour ... Le coupa t il sur un ton indignier, il frisonna avant de continué : Je vais devoir parler de cela au commandant des ...

- Non, attendez ! S'écria Kira, faisant sursauté l'argenté. Il ne m'a pas forcé du tout ! C'est ... C'est même moi qui ...

Il se tue sous le regard de plus en plus incertain de Gin qui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'essayer de faire Aizen. Il était un peu perdus et dut se concentré pour essayer de voir toute la subtilitée de ce que tout cela caché ...

Trois, ils étaient trois à avoir été choisi par Aizen et avec un grand soin ... Le jour où Shuhei avait été attaqués, ils auraient dut le sauver seul pour pouvoir gagnier sa confiance, mais trois Apprentis Shinigami avaient tentés d'intervenir pour protéger un homme bien plus doué qu'eux et Aizen avait décidé qu'il fallait avoir ses trois là dans sa poche ! Qu'ils devaient tout faire pour qu'ils contribuent sans le savoir à leurs plan ... Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo et ... Kira Izuru ...

Aizen essayer de savoir si le blond ... Etait manipulable ... Et devait détenir des informations intéressantes pour pouvoir agir de la sorte ... Il n'était pas dure de deviné le tout ! Kira aimait les relations compliquer avec des hommes dominateurs, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'Aizen lui avait envoyé le blond, pour laisser a l'argenté le soin de le séduire ... Mais, en si peu de temps ? ... Si on aurait dit à Gin qu'il était capable d'un telle exploit en si peu de temps la veille, il n'y aurait pas crus : il se savait beau, séduisant et sensuelle, mais savait qu'il n'était pas la plus belle créature de Soul Society ...

- Kira-Sama, pas besoin de mentir pour protéger cet homme ! Assura Aizen.

- Je vous assure ! Lâcha le blond en relevant le visage. Il ne m'a pas forcé du tout ! Capitaine Aizen, je vous en pris, ne lui causer pas d'ennui ...

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Décidément, c'était un très bon acteur ...

- Très bien, je ne dirais rien. Assura t il en détournant le regard. S'il vous fait la moindre remarque, venez me voir, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour vous, Kira-Sama ... Et ne vous laissez plus avoir par cet être ...

- Merci, Capitaine Aizen. Souffla rassuré Kira qui fini d'achevé de fermer son obi, il s'inclina ensuite. Aurevoir.

Le jeune Shinigami porta son regard sur Gin, l'aire désolé, et sembla prendre ses jambes à son cou, passant à coté d'Aizen et sortant du bureau sans un regard en arrière, sans doute presser de quitter cette pièce, il referma la porte et Aizen retira ses lunettes. Au bord de ses lèvres étaient apparut un sourire digne du grand conspirateur qu'il était.

- Alors ? Demanda Gin en penchant la tête sur le coté. J'ai fait comme tu voulais ?

- Oui, tu a été parfait ! Assura le brun avec amusement. Tu n'a pas l'aire heureu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Disons que je n'aime pas être pris pour un idiot ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne me parle plus de tes plans avant de les mettres à exécution ?

- Ne fait pas comme si cela ne t'avais pas plus ! Tu a pris ton pied, alors où es le problème ?

- On était d'accord : tu ne devais pas me manipuler !

Le brun lança un regard froid à Gin qui se renfrogna sans réellement s'en rendre compte car son supérieur s'avançait dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bureau. L'argenté baissa le regard, mais Aizen lui attrappa le menton pour lui relevé le visage. Sur son visage était apparut un aire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : une assurance total et un regard brillant de puissance.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne t'ai pas manipuler, j'ai simplement "oublier" de te dire certaine chose. Lâcha t il avec ironie. Alors, comment trouve tu ce jeune homme ?

- Trop doué pour être novice ! Avoua l'argenté avec franchise, se dégagant doucement de l'entrainte du brun. Alors, je peu tous savoir maintenant ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais tu t'en doute : notre petit Kira-Sama es masochiste sur les bords ! C'est à cause d'une de ses anciennes connaissances ... C'était un homme possesif qui aller très loin ... Ichimaru-San, le fait que tu l'ai sauvé une foi et le fait que tu t'intéresse à lui peu nous aidé ... Je te laisse le soin de manipuler ce blond, je vais tenter de m'occuper de cette petite Hinamori-Sama ...

Ainsi donc ... Lui voulait s'occupé de la fille ? ... Bah, de toute façon, il préférait Kira-Sama ! Il était de plus en plus intéressant ...

- Je présume que je dois te remercie de m'avoir trouver un si beau jouet ? Lâcha ironiquement Gin.

- Tu fait comme bon de semble. Répliqua Aizen en se relevant et remettant ses lunettes. N'oublie simplement pas une chose : tu es a moi ! Ta vie et ta libertée, tout es a moi ...

Ho, ça, il n'avait pas oublier ... Aizen lui offrait un jouet et c'était tout, il ne devrait tout simplement pas s'attaché à ce jouet ...

- D'accord. Sourit l'argenté. Amuse toi aussi avec ton jouet !

* * *

Izuru : ... Tu es cruelle, Axel ...

Axel : ... Bah quoi ? ...

Gin : Je t'aimeuuuuuuuuuu ! *saute sur Axel et l'enlace comme un koala*

Axel : Moi aussi ! X3

Izuru : Alors, pourquoi vous ne vous mettez pas ensemble ?

Axel et Gin : *_* Bonne idée ça !

Izuru : *déséspérer !*

_Lexique pour comprendre le titre : _

小さい chiisai [ちいさい] petit

玩具 omocha [おもちゃ] jouet


End file.
